Facing Family
by foreignpirate
Summary: this is my first fan fic. A team member gets kidnapped and it is a race to find them before anything else happens
1. Prologue

**A/N: hey everyone, this is my first ff, so please be nice! reviews would be helpful as the story goes on!! No copyright infringement intended, I just borrowed the characters for a while, hopefully they don't notice i haven't put Tony back yet! XD well, enjoy! _FP_**

Tony span round at the sound of a gun being fired to see Ziva being dragged into a black Minivan, by three men. She had fired the shot to get his attention just before they had whipped it out of her hand. Even though there were three of them, they were still having trouble keeping the Moussad officer under control. Tony aimed his gun at them but didn't shoot. The four of them were struggling too much, he could hit Ziva. Cursing under his breath, he aimed at the tyres of the van but it was too late, Ziva was thrown in the back and the men were driving off. He looked for the plates but there were none. Tony was worried. What would Gibbs say if he knew that he had let Ziva get kidnapped. He had a feeling that the back of his head would be bruised by the end of the day. Sighing, he pulled out his mobile, and called Gibbs.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

In the van, Ziva was still giving the kidnappers trouble. Just because they had managed to drag her into the van, it didn't mean they had complete control of the situation. In the cramped space at the back of the van, the Moussad officer was still giving her attackers some problems, lashing out, trying to find an opening to let her escape. She suddenly felt a prick at the back of her neck, and slowly everything faded to black.

* * *

'What about the dead sailor?' Gibbs looked across the squad room at Tony, 'Did you find anyone?'

'Call was a hoax, Boss.' Tony replied, looking dejected. 'They wanted to draw us out.'

'Ya think, Tony?' Came the sarcastic reply.

'Boss, I think I've found something!' McGee said, running towards his computer after coming up from Abby's lab. Putting a call log up on the plasma, he explained.

'The call about the dead sailor wasn't made from the office building.' He paused

'Where's it from McGee?' Gibbs was becoming impatient.

'I was just getting to that. Erm… According the NCIS call log, it came from a pay phone across town, in the middle of an old industrial site. According to the records, it hasn't been in use for three years.'

'Address?'

'Here.' McGee ran around his desk with a post-it, which was grabbed by Gibbs on his way to the elevator.

'Gear up!' Tony and McGee raced to the elevator, getting there just before the doors closed.

* * *

Ziva came round slowly, only to find that she was in what looked like a cupboard, and had been stripped of all of her weapons, and her lock picks. Looking round the room more thoroughly, she found that all of the things that could be of use to her had been removed. Trying to move, she also found that her hands had been tied, to separate chairs, which she couldn't move. This worried Ziva. It meant that these people knew what they were dealing with. She just hoped that Gibbs found her soon.

* * *

Gibbs, Tony and McGee had searched the abandoned warehouses for the best part of the day, but for nothing, Ziva wasn't there.

'I'm sure that the phone call came from here Boss, there's no way the records are wrong.'

'Sure McGee, but it means that we've wasted a whole day.'

'It won't happen again Boss.'

'Not your fault McGee, we had to follow all leads.'

'But we still haven't found Ziva.' Put in Tony. Gibbs turned round to glare at him.

'I can see that Tony, but you have to remember that she is a Moussad officer working with NCIS; she has certain skills that you can only dream of having.'

'Yeah I know that, but they managed to force her into a vehicle against her will. That's got to count for something.'

Gibbs looked at Tony and gave him the stare that gave everyone shivers.

'But Ziva will be fine!' Tony added quickly. Gibbs looked away

'Come on, there's nothing here.' He turned away and walked towards the Sedan.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay everyone, im really sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. Ive been internetless for a long time and it has really bugged me! XD But the story is now finished and i am uploading everything in one big clump so enjoy. Also PWEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! **_FP_

Ziva came round slowly, trying to place where she was, and why she was sore all over. Then it all came back with a flash, the kidnapping, the mysterious woman, and Ivan. Even though her Moussad training had included torture, it was still very painful. She still felt dizzy from the dunkings she had been given. But she had not told them anything other than her name, so she considered it to be a success on her part.

"_**I need to start thinking my way out of this mess, I can't count on Gibbs to be bailing me out again.**_" She thought. "_**Or anybody body else for that matter, though I doubt that my father will want me to be AWOL, I know too much about the goings on in Moussad for him to leave me here.**_" Looking around the room, she couldn't see anything that would help her get out of her prison, there was still nothing except the pipes she was handcuffed to, and she needed two hands to get out of them. It seemed hopeless. Then she spied the meal that she had been left. There was a fork. plastic, but it would do.

* * *

'McGee.' The Director walked into the bullpen.

'How can I help you Director?'

'Stop the investigation that you are carrying out on Ziva's disappearance.'

'Excuse me Director, you want us to stop trying to find Ziva?'

'Yes, that's what I said. Tell the rest of your team. It is for the best anyway, you are all to personally involved. '

As soon as the Director had walked out of the bullpen McGee phoned Tony.

'The Director has just told me to stop all work on Ziva's kidnapping and to tell you and Gibbs to stop too.'

'WHAT?' Obviously, Tony had put McGee on speaker because the outcry came from Gibbs as well as the annoyed agent.

'McGee.' This was Gibbs. 'We're coming back. We didn't find anything else at the crime scene anyway.'

'Why the hell did she stop the investigation McGee?'

'I don't know Tony. She just walked off again. Didn't give me a chance to ask.'

* * *

Ziva threw the now useless fork across the room in frustration. Each time she had tried to pick the lock of her handcuffs the prongs had broken off. Suddenly the door opened to reveal the mysterious Israeli speaking woman.

_'I see you have finally finished in your hopeless attempt to get out of your restraints. You should not have bothered.'_

_'And why is that? Are you so sure in your own capabilities as a captor?'_

_'Silence!' _The woman suddenly switched to English. 'Ivan, have some fun.'

A few minutes later Ziva sat blindfolded in a chair straining for any noise that would suggest what was going on around her.

'_Do not fret Miss David, you will not have to wait much longer. Ivan's scorpions are too hungry to be refused a meal.'_

'Why do you always speak to me in Hebrew? Surely if we are in America we should speak the local language.'

'_I am sorry, but I have to leave you to Ivan and his scorpions. We should do this again sometime. _Ivan just remember, she has to stay alive for this to work.'

* * *

Tony burst into the Director's office and stood there, waiting for her to finish her phone call. Putting the phone down she looked at him and said 'You know, you're becoming more like Gibbs everyday. Warn me when you start building a boat.'

'I'd need a basement first. But you're stalling. Why are you taking us off Ziva's case?'

'I talked over everything with Deputy Director David and he wants Moussad to deal with it. '

'But they have no idea-'

'Tony, they are trained to gather information. I think they have more of an idea than you realise.'

'I still don't see why we aren't investigating any more. Surely if we both investigate, we would find her sooner.'

'He's got a point there Jen.' She swung round to find Gibbs standing in her doorway. 'And we also know Ziva better than they do.'

'Gibbs. I would have thought that you would be here first. I didn't expect DiNozzo.'

'Neither did I, but it seems he beat me to it.'

'I'm sticking to my decision Jethro.'

'Then I'm not following you orders Director. After Jeanne, I'm not so sure that they are right all of the time.' Tony glanced at Gibbs before continuing. 'If you want my badge I'll be downstairs investigating Ziva's disappearance.' With that, Tony stormed out of the room. Jenny and Gibbs looked at where the agent had just left, both shocked at what the special agent had come out with.

'He's got problems.'

'It's not his fault Jen, you're the one who caused them. I think you might be able to take some of the blame.'

'Jethro, I told Ziva's father I would stop you investigating.'

'Then un-tell him. My team are going to look for their missing partner whether you or Moussad like it or not.'

'SecNav is not going to like this'

'So? I'm going to talk to Tony, See you round Jen.'

The Director was left sitting at her desk, shocked at what had just happened and unsure if she was actually in charge of Gibbs and his team.


	4. Chapter 3

'DiNozzo. My office. NOW!' Gibbs stormed past the bullpen and pushed the button of the elevator. Giving McGee a worried glance, Tony hurried to do as his boss said. As soon as the doors closed Gibbs flicked the switch.

'What the hell DiNozzo?'

'I'm standing by what I said Gibbs, if she doesn't let me investigate Ziva's case then she can have my badge.'

'You are not giving anybody your badge, not today. We're on the case again. What I want to know is why you feel so strongly about this. The last time Ziva was investigated, you just went behind the backs of the FBI and the Director. What changed?'

'The last time, it was the FBI. You always go behind their backs, you did it when I was being investigated. This time it was different. She told McGee. Not you. Doesn't that tell you anything?'

Gibbs looked at the younger agent closely and realised that he was right. Before the director had told himself before letting him carry on regardless. By telling McGee she was preparing herself for what he had been going to say. 'Tony, if you hadn't gone in there first, we wouldn't be back on the case. You put her off balance.'

Tony looked at Gibbs shocked that he wasn't getting a head slap for what he had just done. 'If we're finished, can we go investigate now?'

Smirking, Gibbs flicked the switch and pressed the button for Abby's lab.

In the lab, Abby was just finishing off her fifth Caf-Pow of the day when Gibbs walked in with a fresh one.

'Gibbs! How do you always know when I need a refill?'

'I don't. Do you have something for me?'

'Again with the psychic! You are on a roll today!'

'Abby! Get to the point.'

'Well, I ran the tyre track that Tony picked up from the van that took Ziva and I ran it. The van belongs to an Ivan Taylor.'

'Is that it?'

'No. He was arrested for torture 12 years ago. His preference was scorpions.' Abby turned to look at Gibbs. 'She will be okay, won't she? I can't lose some one else Gibbs.'

Gibbs pulled Abby into a hug, but he couldn't say anything to comfort her. He was starting to worry about what state the Moussad agent would be in when they found her.

'McGee, you got anything on this guy?' Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen.

'Yeah, Ivan Taylor, formerly known as Wilhelm Krieg. He changed his name in 2005 when he moved here to D.C. He has previous convictions of torture and assault but got out on good behaviour last year.'

'Abby told me all of this. Do you have anything else?' Gibbs glared at the younger agent but Tony was the one to answer.

'He owns two warehouses in the DC area. We are familiar with the one of them as we were there earlier today. The other one is close to where Ziva was taken.' Without having to be told, Tony was already gathering his kit, ready for Gibbs to lead them there.

'McGee get the warrant. Tony, get the sedan. Hurry!' Gibbs practically ran to the elevator, he had left his agent alone for far too long.


	5. Chapter 4

Hearing the faint sound of guns being fired, Ziva tried to stand but she was too weak to even move her arms. The handcuffs they had put in her wrists were doing nothing to keep her there. Just then the door burst open. Tony ran into the room to find Ziva hanging from the wall, dried blood on the side of her face and glimpses of cuts and bruises from under where her shirt was torn.

'Ziva? Ziva, can you hear me?'

Against the wall, Ziva shifted slightly. 'T-Tony?'

'I'm here Ziva, you're safe.' Running to the door he shouted 'Boss! McGee! I've found her!' He hurried back to Ziva and took her weight so that her arms went slack.

'Thank you.'

Tony shushed her. 'Don't try to speak. Gibbs is coming and we'll get you back home.'

'No hospitals.'

'Okay. But at least let Ducky take a look at you.' Ziva nodded and let her head rest against Tony's shoulder. This was the position that Gibbs found his two agents in when he finally got to the room. Pulling out his gun he shot the brackets holding up Ziva's chains and Tony lifted her into his arms properly carrying her out of the building, giving Gibbs a worried look as he walked past. On the way to NCIS, Ziva gained some consciousness back.

'Tony?'

'Ziva! You're awake! Good, now I don't have to carry you to autopsy, I can just dump you in the squad room!'

'What? But I'm fine! All I need is food.'

Tony looked over at Ziva who was slumped in the seat.

'Yeah, sure. Remember our deal? I'm taking you to Ducky.'

Ziva gave up. The truth was she was feeling crap, and probably needed to be checked over.

* * *

At NCIS, they found a relieved Ducky and Abby waiting for them in the squad room. When they saw the state that Ziva was in, they were shocked.

'OMG!' said Abby running over to give Ziva a hug. 'What happened?'

Ziva winced when Abby hugged her. Seeing that she was in pain, Tony pulled Abby off and told her what had happened.

'Omg! Are you sure you're okay?'

'Yes Abby, I am fine.'

'I'll be the judge of that, thank you.' Ducky put in. 'Tony, bring her down to autopsy, I'll give her a proper check up there.'

'Don't I get a say in any of this?' asked a worn out Ziva.

Tony looked down at her. 'Are you kidding? This may be the only chance we all get to boss you around, and when you'll probably do it. Now stand up and I'll help you.'

Ziva gave up. The sooner this was over with, the sooner that she could go home and sleep which, at that moment in time, was all she wanted to do.

* * *

A few hours later, after being thoroughly examined by Ducky, and checked in on by Gibbs, Ziva was finally allowed to go home, helped by Tony who had been instructed by Gibbs to not leave her side for a minute.

'I think she's hurt more than she's letting on.' He had said.

'But Ducky said that she was fine. Why do I need to baby-sit her?'

'I know she looks fine on the outside, but Ducky can't tell anything about her emotions. She's a closed book to everybody. After what she went through, you don't know what could be going on in there.'

Tony looked worried. 'Sure thing Boss, I got this one covered.'

In Tony's mustang, Ziva dozed wanting to get to bed. Meanwhile, Tony kept on glancing over at her, concern in his eyes. He wasn't sure what to think of what had happened to the Moussad agent. He was used to her being strong and brave and, he hated to admit it, slightly intimidating. But when he had found her earlier that day, he had seen a new side to the deadly assassin. She had been vulnerable, weak almost, and that had shook him. He had realised that even the most strong of people could be hurt. And he hated the fact that one of those people was Ziva. After Jeanne had left, he had become angry with her, for all the prying that she had done, but now he understood why. He wanted to pry too, to ask what had actually gone on in the small closet that she was found in. He knew however, that she would never tell him, most likely never tell anybody. All the anger he had had from the Jeanne incident had evaporated.

'Tony?' Ziva was looking over at him.

'Sorry? I was miles away.' Tony snapped out of the revelation thought he was having

'I said that you have just driven past the turning for my house.'

'I know.' Ziva looked at him. 'Well, Gibbs told me to look after you which would mean me spending the night, and as you value your privacy so much, and as I have a spare room in my apartment, that we should just go there instead. Please don't Gibbs slap me!'

'Thank you. And why would I slap you?'

Tony looked at her in surprise.

'Because you wanted to go to your own home and me to leave you alone and I've been ordered to stay with you and have made you go to my apartment instead?'

'Actually, I was going to ask you to stay anyway, and as for going to my apartment, it's a mess and I wouldn't want you to see all my underwear lying about all over the place.'

Tony grinned at her, 'On second thoughts, let's go to your place!'

Ziva slapped him.

Gibbs was on his way to Abby's lab with a CafPow! When he got stopped by the Director.

'How is she Jethro?'

'She'll be fine Jen, don't worry. Tony's taken her home.'

Jenny sighed with relief. 'Good. How's the rest of the investigation going? What had Abby found?'

'I dunnno Jen.' Holds up CafPow! 'I was hoping this was going to answer that.'

The Director turned to go back up to her office. 'Tell me anything important.'

'I will Jen, don't worry about that.'


	6. Chapter 5

'Tony, really, I can walk without help.' Ziva insisted, and carried on to stumble, which meant that Tony, again had to help her.

'Ziva, I know you feel slightly helpless, but that doesn't mean that you can do without help altogether. Now stop struggling and let me help you.'

'Fine.' She snapped. 'But I do not need any help with going to the toilet, or getting changed. Understand?'

Tony grinned, knowing what she would do to him if he even tried.

'Sure thing. I'll just go make up the bed in the other room, won't be a minute.'

Ziva watched him walk away, bemusement in her face. How a man who was so infantile could be so sophisticated and grown up at the same time. She guessed that falling in love with Jeanne, only to have to lie to her and leave her, had change him in a big way. Ever since his cover had been blown and she had left, things had been different in the way that Tony had acted. This was an example. Normally, Tony would be teasing and joking with her, but instead he was making sure that she was okay, and that she had everything that she needed. It was spooking her ever so slightly to be honest, as this was a side of Tony DiNozzo that she had never seen. Thinking it over, she grinned. To be honest, it was a nice change from all of the pranks and jokes and the constant movie quotes and references.

'Okay, so what movie do you want to watch?'

Ziva looked up confused. 'What?'

'You are in the home of Anthony DiNozzo, meaning that we have to watch a film. So what is it going to be?' He opened a cabinet at the side of the room. 'We have many choices, from obscure war films to family classics.'

'Tony, I really don't want to watch one of your stupid movies, okay?'

'Ziva, if you go to sleep now, something might happen and I won't know about it.'

'But Ducky said t-'

'Ducky said that he was sure your external injuries were fine. He said nothing about internal. Now choose a movie!'

Ziva gave in. Slapping him again would take too much effort.

'Fine, what about that man you're always impersonating, Sean Connley or whatever his name is.'

Tony looked shocked. 'Ziva! His name is Sea Connery not connely. And I have the perfect film, "Never Say Never Again."'

'Whatever.' Ziva was hoping that, with Tony distracted, she could doze off and not have him bothering her constantly. This, unfortunately, did not happen. Throughout the first ten minutes of the film, Tony went into the background of it, saying that it was called what it was because Sean Connery had originally said no to making another bond film. He then went into all of the detail behind the story and the other actors and what characters they play. Usually, Ziva would have let this all wash over her, but the last few days had really taken it out of her and after half an hour she had had enough.

'Tony! Will you please put a glove in it!'

Tony looked at her , a grin on his face.

'The term is put a sock in I-'

'I don't care! You have been going on and on about this movie for half an hour! Give it a rest!'

The smile faded from Tony's face and he suddenly looked quite serious.

'What's really wrong Ziva?'

'Nothing – what are you on about? You constant rambling is what's wrong'

Tony stared at her.

'But that isn't it really, is it? What's wrong is that the amazing, invincible Ziva David, Moussad agent extraordinaire was finally hurt, finally made to feel like one of the normal people, and it's scaring you to death.'

Ziva opened her mouth to give a cutting reply but closed it again. She realised that Tony was right. She was scared. Scared of being hurt. Scared of what could have happened. She hid her face in her hands, not wanting to look at Tony, in case he saw that he was right.

Tony rose from the sofa and came down to crouch in front of her.

'It's okay to feel human every now and then, Ziva. If you're scared or hurt or have a broken heart, it isn't a weakness.'

Ziva's voice came muffled from the palms of her hands.

'But what if being human is what I'm scared of?'

She looked up at Tony, tears glistening in her eyes. Before she knew what was happening, Tony leaned forward and enveloped her in a hug. But it wasn't an embrace that you would expect from the world's oldest frat boy. It was a friendly, comforting one, showing how much Tony had grown up over the last few months.

'Tony?' Ziva said, pulling back slightly. 'Will you help me?'

Leaning forward, Tony gently kissed her. 'All you had to do was ask.'

Surprised, Ziva leaned back, but their eyes locked and she leant in again, this time for a longer, sweeter kiss that seemed to be suggesting other things. Ziva felt herself going dizzy and came up for air. It was then the sharp pain in her side, which she'd only just noticed, doubled.

'Tony?' she gasped, as she blacked out, falling to the floor.


	7. Chapter 6

At the hospital, Gibbs, McGee and Jenny had just arrived to find Tony sitting outside the operating theatre.

'I don't know what happened Boss.' Tony was saying. 'One minute we were talking, the next she collapsed off the sofa onto the floor. I put her in the recovery position and called the paramedics.' If Gibbs noticed Tony's eyes flicker when he said the word talking, he didn't mention it.

'Don't worry Tony.' Said the Director, 'Ziva's going to be fine. The doctor I just talked to said they've just finished the procedure and are going to take her to a private room.' As she finished talking, the porters wheeled Ziva out who, to Tony, looked a deathly pale. After wheeling her to the private room which was on the same floor, and after the nurse had checked everything out, they left, leaving the team alone with the weakened Moussad agent.

'Gibbs, I know you all want to stay, but t-'

'I know Director. You want us to finish the investigation.' Cut in Gibbs.

Jenny smiled. 'Somehow I knew you would. Don't worry, I'll stay with her and inform you all if anything changes.'

Tony opened his mouth to say something, then changed his mind. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Ziva's side, but he realised that offering to stay would make Gibbs suspicious.

* * *

Back at her lab, Abby was going over all the evidence Gibbs had given her. She'd matched most of the prints from the cupboard to Ziva and the man lying on Ducky's table downstairs, but there were three prints that she had run that had come up with nothing. She was also running blood found at the scene that didn't match Ziva's blood type.

'Abs, what have you got for me?' Gibbs walked in, Caf-Pow in hand, with a stern look on his face.

'Gibbs!' As surprised as ever, Abby turned round. 'How's Ziva? Is she okay? What happened?'

'She's fine Abby; just tell me what you have.'

'Well, to be honest, not much. I matched most of the prints to Ziva and the John Doe, but these three prints have come up with nothing. I'm running DNA, but I won't get the results for a few hours. Are you sure Ziva's fine? Is anybody with her?'

'Abs.' Gibbs moved to stand in front of the Gothic scientist. 'She will be fine. The Director has been with her all day and Tony's taking over from her now.'

'I'm still worried' Gibbs pulled her into a hug.

'I know Abs, me too.'

* * *

Tony was sitting with Ziva when she finally woke up. He'd relieved Jenny only minutes before, and she was still talking to the doctor outside.

'Tony?' whispered Ziva

'I'm here Ziva.' He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. 'You're in hospital. You had abdominal bleeding and you collapsed from blood loss.'

'It's a good thing you made me watch that James Bond film then. Thank you.'

'It's okay. Jenny and your doctor are outside. I'll just go and get them.' He rose to go. 'Oh, and we were talking when you collapsed.'

Ziva's eyes shot to Tony's face but he was already leaving the room, telling the two outside that she was awake.

The doctor walked in and started checking Ziva to see if she was okay.

'Everything seems to be in order. I don't see why we can't keep you for a few days for observation and then let you go home.' He turned and left the room as the Director came forward and took Ziva's hand.

'I'm so glad you're okay! You had us worried for a minute. Especially Ducky. He was hitting himself for not making you get checked out properly.'

'It wasn't hid fault, he cannot blame himself. I would not have agreed to a proper check out anyway.'

Jenny smiled. 'I thought that would be the case. Anyway,' she said standing up. 'I must go back to NCIS and tell everybody that you're awake and the doctor says that you're fine. It'll stop them worrying.'

As the Director left, Tony walked back in.

'So?' Tony said, jerking his head at the doctor who was standing in the hall talking to a nurse, 'What did he say?'

'I can go home after a few days of observation, hopefully. If nothing else happens.'

Tony grinned. 'Good, that means no more hospitals.'

'Actually Tony, I was wondering whether-' Ziva stopped, unsure if she should go on. Tony sat on the bed and took her hand in his.

'What?'

Ziva had been distracted by Tony's hand, but brought her thoughts back to the question.

'I was wondering whether you could stay at my place for a while, just until the case is finished.'

Tony just looked at her and then tightened his had round hers.

'Of course.'

* * *

Down in autopsy, Ducky didn't have any more news.

'I'm sorry Jethro, but the only wounds I can find are the ones inflicted by your weapon. Other than that he was in perfect health when he died.' Looking up, Ducky found that, yet again, he was left talking to himself.

McGee was just coming off the phone when Gibbs walked into the squad room.

'Boss that was Abby. She says that the unknown blood is female, but she still needs more time to run the DNA.'

'That doesn't help up much McGee. Call Tony and tell him to question Ziva about the woman.'

'On it boss.'

* * *

'Okay McGee, yeah. Tell Gibbs I'm on it.' Tony shut his phone and put it in his pocket. Ziva looked over at him enquiringly.

'Abby found blood from a female donor at the crime scene, but it wasn't you. What went on in there Ziva?'

'Tony, I want to tell you, but I can't. Not yet.' Ziva couldn't hold Tony's gaze and had to look away. Reaching up, Tony stroked her face then moved her head to face him. When she finally looked into his eyes, he asked pleadingly;

'Trust me Ziva, please. Tell me what happened so that it can all be over.'

'It's not that simple Tony.'

'Try. For me.'

Ziva looked down again and started talking. Without looking up, she told him about her time in the cupboard, what had happened, and described the woman. She never once looked into his eyes but Ziva knew that Tony was shocked, the pressure on her hand and the gasps he unconsciously let out told her that. At the end of her tale, she broke down into tears, and Tony pulled her in for another one of his comforting hugs.

'Everything is gonna work out.' Tony pulled back and looked into her eyes. 'I promise.' Lying in the hospital bed with Tony's arms around her, Ziva started to think the same thing.

* * *

'Gibbs, Gibbs!' Abby ran into the bullpen.

'What is it Abs?'

'You remember the DNA that I was running?'

'You got a match?'

'No, well yes, not exactly.' Gibbs gave her a stern look.

'Abs.'

'Sorry Gibbs, it's just weird. I didn't get a complete match but the DNA is similar enough to Ziva's for the woman to be her sister.'

Gibbs just stared at Abby, too surprised to speak.

'That's impossible.' Jenny had been walking downstairs and had heard the whole thing. 'Ziva has one sister and she died in a bombing years ago.' She walked up to Abby. 'Are you sure it's her sister? Could it not be her mother?'

Abby shook her head. 'Nope. It's definitely her sister.'

'I can't believe that Tali survived. Ziva told me that she was outside the school when the bomb went off. Tali had forgotten something and had run back inside to get it. They didn't find any remains and because the bomb went off in Tali's classroom, they came to the conclusion that she was next to the bomb when it went off.'

'So they never actually found a body?' Gibbs was looking at Jenny with something close to shock on his face.

'They never found a body.'

Gibbs ran for the elevator, McGee close on his heels.


	8. Chapter 7

Ziva was dreaming, eyes closed, having a moment to her thoughts whilst Tony was relieving himself, when the nurse walked in. It was a new nurse, she could tell by the greeting she got, but realising she had probably just come on shift, she took no notice of her and went back to dreaming.

* * *

'Come on Tony! Pick up the phone!'

As if the message had gotten through, there was an answering 'DiNozzo' on the other end.

'Tony, where are you?'

'Men's room.'

'Get your ass back to Ziva's room, now!' Gibbs practically screamed down the phone. He sped up in the car, making McGee hold on even harder to the handle above the passenger side door.

'Boss, what's up?' Tony said, as he ran up the stairs, cursing the out of order toilets on Ziva's floor.

'It's Tali, Ziva's sister. We think she's the one who's been doing everything to her.'

Tony heard a yell from the other end of the ward and dropped his phone, pulling out his gun as he did so. Running to Ziva's room, he burst through the door to find Ziva being held at gunpoint by a woman in a nurses uniform. The look of terror on Ziva's face told him everything he needed to know. This was the woman who had made Ziva's life hell. This was Tali.

'Put the gun down or I shoot her.' Tony hurriedly did as he was told, putting the gun on the floor and kicking it towards her, putting his hands up.

'Go stand next to the bed.' Slowly, eyeing the gun in Tali's hand, he moved so he was standing at the top of the bed wishing he could comfort the Moussad agent lying there, but knowing that it would only make the situation worse.

'Do you know how long I have waited to do this, Officer David? For years I have resented and hated you and plotted my revenge and now, I'm going to get it.' Ziva looked at the young woman standing pointing a gun at her scared and confused. Seeing the look, Tony decided to give Ziva the truth and let her know exactly what she was facing.

'Tali.' He heard a gasp but continued. 'Why are you doing this? What did your own sister do to you to deserve torture and death?'

'You wouldn't understand Agent DiNozzo. You're the rich brat who had everything. You don't know how it feels to be all alone and abandoned by your family, wondering for months whether they are ever going to show up again.'

'Actually, I think I have a pretty good idea. Dressing like a sailor, carrying a dumping bucket and being left with an nanny that changes every 3 months isn't exactly my idea of a pampered childhood, and those were the best times I can remember.'

'Silence. I have no quarrel with you, only with my so called sister.' Tali turned and looked at Ziva who was now sitting up in the bed, her eyes full of tears.

'Tali-' she began, but stopped unsure of how to go on. Risking it, Tony took one of her hands in his own, and felt a squeeze of thanks in return. With this extra strength, Ziva started again.

'Tali, I didn't abandon you, none of us did. We got told that your classroom was where the blast originated and that there was nothing left to find, you had been blown to pieces.' Tears were now rolling freely down Ziva's cheeks.

'Pah, excuses.' Tali looked at her older sister in disgust. 'If you really cared about me you would have remembered me saying that I was in a different classroom that day.' Looking at her older sister with venom she added 'Ari would have remembered.'

Tony had a flash of anger at the mention of the terrorist's name, remembering what had happened to Kate and what had almost happened to Abby. Ziva, on the other hand, got a flinty look in her eyes and, looking her sister straight in the eye replied

'Oh yes. Trust the traitor of our father, family and country. Well, I have news for you, he's dead and I'm the one that pulled the trigger.'

Tali wasn't the only one shocked at that outburst. Everybody had always been led to believe that Gibbs was the one that shot Ari, that Ziva was only a spectator to his actions on that day. Even in his shocked state, Tony saw the momentary distraction and, taking advantage of it; he lunged forward and tackled Tali, managing to get the gun off her. It was at this moment that Gibbs ran into the room, followed a few seconds later by and out of breath McGee.

'What took you so long boss?' Tony asked before getting up to let McGee take Tali away. He immediately looked over at Ziva to make sure through a number of looks that she was okay, just generally shocked by what had just happened.

'Accident on the highway had to go round. She know?' he asked, motioning in Ziva's direction. Tony nodded and Gibbs sighed. Killing one sibling and having another torture you and shove a gun in your face sounded surreal and almost impossible and really shouldn't happen to anybody. But then again with the life they must had had, nobody could have called their upbringing normal.

'Gibbs' The sound of hesitation when Ziva said his name pulled him out of his trance.

'What is it Ziva?'

'I can't stay in hospital any longer.'

'You are not going home on your own just to go and collapse again.' Gibbs knew she was putting on a front of being fine.

'But I really can't stay here Gibbs, please.'

'I said no, Officer David.'

'What if I stay with her for a few days Boss?' Gibbs looked round at Tony. 'If anything happens, you know I'll call the hospital immediately.' Tony pulled Gibbs out of the room and continued in a low voice. 'I know she looks fine, but she's faking it, I'm sure.'

'Why do you suddenly care so much?' Tony shifted uncomfortably.

'She's my partner, and partners look out for each other. And Tali brought up Ari.' Gibbs gave Tony a sharp look. 'Let's just say it opened up a very sore wound.' Looking at DiNozzo, Gibbs realised that he knew who had really shot the terrorist.

'Alright DiNozzo, take her home. But any sign of something hinky a-'

'And I'll call right away, got it Boss.'

Gibbs turned and walked out of the ward and the hospital to a waiting McGee. 'Let's go, Elf lord.'


	9. Chapter 8

A few hours later, Tony dropped Ziva's overnight bag in his hall and helped her into the living room of his apartment.

'I know you didn't want to stay there, but do you really think leaving the hospital was such a good idea?'

'Tony, throw it.'

'I think you mean drop it.'

'Whatever, just leave it, I'm fine.'

'But what if y-'

'No Tony. The doctor said to get some rest. That means I'm going to bed.'

Seeing the determined look in Ziva's eyes, Tony didn't push it any further. He just helped the injured Moussad officer get to the door of his guest room and left her to it.

'Night Ziva.'

'Goodnight Tony and thank you.' Tony briefly thought about kissing her, but immediately turned the idea down and walked across the hall to his own room. She had enough to think about already.

* * *

'Go home, Jethro.' Gibbs looked up from the report on his desk to find the Director standing there.

'Soon Jen. Just need to finish this first.'

'It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. You've been here 72 hours straight. Go home, get some sleep, and finish it in the morning.' Gibbs gave up. He had already been considering it anyway. 'Goodnight Jethro.'

''Bye Jen.'

He walked towards the elevator, knowing full well that she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Tony awoke with a start.

'Noooooooo!' The scream came from Ziva's room. Leaving just enough time to pull some boxers on, he ran across the hall to find her sleeping but in a nightmare. The whimpers coming from her mouth made him go over to the bed and wake her up.

'Ziva!' He shouted. The Moussad agent opened her eyes and grabbed her gun at the same time. 'Whoa! Ziva it's me! Tony!' Dropping the gun, Ziva burst into tears and again Tony pulled her into his arms.

'Ssh.' He said, stroking her hair. 'Everything is going to be fine. It was just a dream.' Kissing the top of her head, he held her tighter, wanting her to feel the truth behind his words. Ever so slowly, the two NCIS agents fell asleep, finding comfort in the closeness of the other.

**AN: not so happy with the ending, it may change at some point. Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated! **_FP_  



End file.
